bakerystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dolcifusa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Avatar2.jpg page. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I was adding a bunch of new pages last night and I saw that you edited a lot of them. I was curious if you did not want me to add any more or if they were too detailed? I will try not to use commas anymore either in the numbers, I see that you do not use them. -Belladuncan Please, use the due template: https://bakerystory.fandom.com/wiki/Small_Appliance_template Dolci Fusa 18:38, September 4, 2019 (UTC)Dolci Fusa I am using the template, thank you! I will double-check all of the pages I did last night and continue to edit/add with the template. I added a template for recipes, let me know if that is okay to use! Thank you. -Belladuncan I prefer the shorter version: https://bakerystory.fandom.com/wiki/Recipe_template The longest version was the older one and still haven't fixed for all the recipes. Dolci Fusa 18:55, September 4, 2019 (UTC)Dolci Fusa Sorry I have been using the longer one!! I will use the shorter one. Are you okay with the pictures? -Belladuncan You didn't know. They aren't like the ones I usually post (cut out and clean) but better one than nothing, isn't it? Keep the good job. Dolci Fusa 19:15, September 4, 2019 (UTC)Dolci Fusa I have no issue doing the long ones and adding whatever else, this is so therapeutic LOL, but I don't want to go against what you're trying to do, you know? I'll stick with your templates! -Belladuncan Hey! The Around The World Oven doesn't link to the right page from the appliances tab/category, it links to the duplicate page I made when I thought it didn't exist. I put delete on the one that I made so it can be renamed on the right one, but it won't let me until the other one is deleted. -Belladuncan It's OK now. Please, don't change to Uppercase the construction parts: they are all in lowercase, and I like uniformity. Thanks, Dolci Fusa -AWS9891 Dear Dolcifusa, I have apologized about my editing. I just add some missing information through on my progress. I know you lock main Oven and Drink Mixer Recipes to prevent anyone editing. The reason I update is outdated data, so I just revised the data to become more accurate same like in-games. The first time I check, Podium Cake is available. Actually, Podium Cake is removed. The total previously in this page before I edit Oven Recipes is 66 recipes. Actually, there are 88 recipes. The Drink Mixer page is outdated too, so I make a revision by adjusting prices, and recipes, such as fixing actual prices, added missing recipes currently in game. And I saw Cranberry Cider is available. Cranberry Cider always "goal" in my device. I am level 99 right now. The Yule Log and Holiday Cupcake, is available for temporary time in this year. In Oven Recipes, there are some mistakes the price of both. The actual price of Yule Log is 2300, and Holiday Cupcake is 3660. We are sorry for your inconvenience. Thank you. -AWS9891 We know you protected that main recipes just because of my edit war. I think you HATE someone editing a fanpage WITHOUT permission. I don't mean to edit war, but I just fixing some mistakes on Oven and Drink Mixer Recipes. If you don't like I edit anything, you can give me punishment if you want. Thank you! AWS9891 (talk) 08:41, December 21, 2019 (UTC)AWS9891 Hello! I'm sorry, I'm quite lost here. I HAD to protect the main pages about the Oven and the Drink Maker because they have been changed repeatedly and arbitrary. You can always point me to the necessary changes and I will make them. You can also widely contribute to the community adding the new ovens using the due template or updating the quests... So many ways to contribute. So, no "edit war" whatsoever nor "punishment" nor conspiracy. Merry Christmas, Dolci Fusa